


The June Movie Night Incident

by DrewWrites



Series: Sharing is Caring [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 2012 avengers, Crack, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrewWrites/pseuds/DrewWrites
Summary: Bruce Banner didn’t share his food. This was a fact that the team quickly learned after Natasha almost lost a finger while reaching for some of Bruce’s soup and Tony ended up with bruises because he wanted to try some of Bruce’s ice cream.Part of the Sharing is Caring series: Sharing food





	The June Movie Night Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt that I decided to show into the Sharing is Caring series
> 
> prompt: Literally write whatever you feel like for Thorbruce I NEED more content for them please

If you want to survive in Avengers tower, you better hide your food in the depths of the fridge, invent a spy proof lock-box, or become Bruce Banner.

Bruce Banner didn’t share his food. This was a fact that the team quickly learned after Natasha almost lost a finger while reaching for some of Bruce’s soup and Tony ended up with bruises because he wanted to try some of Bruce’s ice cream. Both incidents were Hulk-free.

The June Movie Night Incident changed everything.

The team had finally decided on a B-list action movie when Thor had come into the room, waving vaguely at everyone before settling down next to Bruce, sunny smile in place.

Bruce gave him a soft smile in return, curling up tighter under his blanket to make room and cradling his trial mix bowl.

“What are you eating?” Thor asked. Natasha was immediately on high alert, sharing a look with Tony and gearing up for another fight.

“Trail mix. It’s vegan,” Bruce replied while adjusting his blanket over both of them.

“Can I have some?”

The entire room tensed. Tony shuffled behind Steve. Natasha shuffled behind Tony. Bucky inched towards one of his hidden knives. Clint shifted into a fighting position.

The all took a collective breath as Bruce looked at Thor and… smiled?

Sam watched, morbidly curious, as Bruce fed Thor a piece of his trail mix.

The night came to a screeching halt.

“WHAT?” Tony shrieked, popping Thor and Bruce out of whatever bubble they were in.  
Their faces pulled into similar looks of confusion.

“Huh?” Bruce asked.

“You just fed Thor. You fed Thor _your food,_ ” Natasha noted. Bruce’s face quickly turned red and he suddenly found his bowl very interesting. Thor still looked confused.

“I don’t understand why that’s a big deal? I asked if I could have some,” Thor said.

“Bruce doesn’t share his food. Ever,” Clint said hesitantly, watching Bruce as if waiting for him to explode.

“He just did,” Thor insisted. Bruce tried to sink into the couch.

“Can we just start the movie please?” Bruce asked. Steve cautiously reached for the remote and pressed play, eyes never leaving Bruce and Thor, even though they were across the room. 

As the opening credits roared to a start, Thor turned to Bruce.

“I’m sorry if I overstepped,” he whispered. Bruce’s face turned red again.

“I really don’t mind sharing if it’s with you,” Bruce muttered, very pointedly not looking at Thor.

Thor positively _beamed_ at Bruce and snuggled into the couch along with him, reaching a hand into the bowl.

Bucky and Sam finally relaxed and Bruce continued to feed Thor every few minutes. Tony and Natasha reluctantly turned to the movie, and Steve continued to watch them out of the corner of his eye.

Clint watched the two closely, taking note of the happy smile on Bruce’s face as he laid back against Thor and moved the bowl between them. Thor wrapped and arm around Bruce, and smiled impossibly wider.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this is under 30 minutes so it's not up to par, but I still think it's cute


End file.
